In a known cable conduit of the type described in the preamble of claim 1 of German Patent 3,336,214, all of the supply cables, flat cable and conductor plates necessary for the energy supply and for the control of electrical monitoring and switching devices are housed in a common space. A cable conduit of this type is only suitable for a system with a low energy demand.